


轻舐深红

by RewriteTheEndingOfStory



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 07:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteTheEndingOfStory/pseuds/RewriteTheEndingOfStory
Summary: 黑色落尽之后，那雪白肩胛中流淌出鲜红长河。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	1. 上篇

God giveth, God taketh away. 神所赐，神夺去。

  
<一> 驶出漆黑深潭  


大主教走下石阶，对司机打了个手势。

站在篱笆边的司机便将手里的油漆桶放下，向那辆旋风牌黑色车子走去。他正在用铁丝修缮一段被城市卫士打坏的木头，前几天抓捕行动中的一枚子弹击中了大主教的花园围栏，将整块篱笆木劈成两半。

此时正值傍晚，并不是该外出的时候，街道上也没有人，只有结队的卫士像猎狗一样巡逻。

但这个手势就是暗号，司机明白大主教的意思，他将车子安静而平稳地开到屋前的便道旁，而后殷勤地打开车门。

大主教爬进车子里，那辆鳄鱼般长着扁平前脸的黑色汽车驶入道路。

太阳在下落，宽直的公路与整齐划一的房屋都镶上金边，远处有风声与鸟鸣。

大主教看着窗外，偶尔一两个马大经过，她们会向这辆车子躬身行礼。此外也没有其他人，和其他别的车子。

很平静。

但有时候平静昭示着坏事情。

比如夫人放在壁炉上的纸条，暗黄色，盖着黑色的油戳。

这样的纸条在他的别墅里应该有十几张之多，一模一样的暗黄色，表现出“不健康”的意思。

他不知道夫人把纸条都藏在哪里，也许是她衣橱深处的旧皮包，也许是橱柜顶部放茶叶的铁盒，又或者她根本不会留着这种东西，会在夜深人静时全部扔进火里。

神赐还未降临到她身上，她不能埋怨上帝。

大主教记得第一个在他别墅里穿红裙的女孩，很年轻，骨架没能长开，皮肤白皙而丰润，但他不记得她的样貌，她在他面前从不摘掉翼帽。

到摘掉时，又往往灯光晦暗。

但他似乎隐约瞥见过她黑色的眼睛，还有她走到门厅时，门前那血红、艳蓝与翠绿交织的玻璃玫瑰窗，落在她的鼻尖和下巴上。

那个女孩让他反复想起自己早夭的幼妹，他站在她双腿间的时候却觉得女孩纤细的腿像是绞刑的绳结，他用耻骨靠近她，他在那距离他很遥远的，苍白柔软的下巴上看到了恐惧与颤抖，女孩像块石头，夫人却气喘吁吁。

一年后那个女孩就被带走，他看着她被步枪压着肩膀塞进车子，那个女孩凄厉的尖叫划破空气。

她错失了机会，夫人。他听到教管嬷嬷谄媚地对他妻子说。她辜负您的期望。

她要去哪儿？

殖民地。

第一盏路灯“啪”地亮了起来，大主教猛地闭了一下眼睛，他不知道车子开到了哪里，整齐的房屋抛在后面，道路不再平整，目之所及只有光秃秃的河床。

放点音乐。他说。

司机伸出手来，将播放器旋钮缓缓转动。

第二个女人很快来了，她更年长，是个健康高挑的西亚人，有奇异但并不难听的口音。

这一次他明白仁慈只会带来厄运，于是按部就班地进行了所有该进行的步骤与仪式。他心里长出石头，比铁还要坚硬。

一个月之后夫人带回了第一张暗黄纸条，然后是第二张、第三张、第四张。

第五张还没拿到，那个女人也被带走。

接触禁品。嬷嬷说。当然了，夫人，我不是在指责你的疏忽，这是我们工作的失误。

她去哪儿了？

拒捕，夫人。她死了。

大主教收回视线，他注意到自己在车子的缓慢行进间一直盯着看的竟然是河堤上悬挂的三具尸首，像死鹅一样伸长脖子，明明是成人的骨骸，却如同很轻似的飘荡。

一成不变的音乐难听极了，他摘下眼镜，捏了捏眉毛中间的皮肤。

您要不要喝水？

他惊讶地抬起头来，没有想到这个年轻的司机会与自己说话，他好像从来没有听过他的声音，他们之间的交流从最开始的“车”到现在的手势，他甚至以为他是个哑巴。

再好不过。

他回答，出声时的确觉得干渴。

司机从前面递过来一只锥形玻璃瓶，顶端是塑料旋盖，放在驾驶座旁，水被空调煨热。

大主教喝了一口水，然后将玻璃瓶握着手里，里面的水在路灯光下发蓝，像湖面似的荡漾。

谢谢。

他为年轻人的敏锐与体贴道谢，司机恭敬地向他弯曲了一下脖子，金色头发下面的耳朵很薄，白皙耳廓上有一颗鲜艳的红痣。

大主教盯着他看了几秒钟，然后他意识到那不是红痣，而是一颗未洗掉的油漆。

有烟吗？他问。

年轻司机惊愕地透过后视镜看着他。

给我一支烟。他重复。

司机明白被洞察，将手伸进裤兜里，掏出一个细小的金属盒子。

里面有三支烟，五根火柴。

大主教想要点烟，但道路颠簸无法擦着，司机便将车子停下来。

他的手有些抖索，年轻司机回过头，很灵巧地将火柴从他指尖接过。

嚓。

车内亮了起来，那一簇火照在司机的眼睛里，大主教还从未如此距离观察过他，他确实很年轻，有着苍白的皮肤和很英俊的尖锐五官，体格健硕个子修长，这样一个成年不久的男人如果在旧世界应当很受欢迎，但如今他的身份低下，分配不到什么体面的女人。

这个年纪没有女人，又不懂得如何纾解欲望，就只能日复一日地擦那辆不属于他的名贵车子。

香烟点燃了，这不是他书房里那种上等货，潮湿又辛辣，大主教皱了皱眉头，越过明灭的火星他注意到司机并没有转回身去。

继续开吧。他不喜欢被盯着看，于是将烟气吐在两人之间，想借此拉开些距离。

车子又向荒野深处开了一段，路灯全然不见，路途中只有星光。

音乐太闷。他评价。

司机便立即将音量调到最小。

他将车窗缓缓降下去，夜风汹涌入内，将朦胧的烟尘吹散。

是我的错。

夫人空洞的声音仍犹在耳，她说话时目光呆直，曾经远近闻名的美貌面孔显得呆板、干瘪。

他不知道是谁的错。但惩罚比审判更先降临。

在这个政治体系中一切努力都敌不过别墅里出生的孩子，你为神上交孩子，神便赐予权力，这是最昂贵的买卖。

但他什么都没有。只有平静，那栋白蓝别墅里无论哪个女人来往，永远没有孩子的笑声，它像个祭坛似的死寂。

教会还有多少耐心？他不敢确定，但他知道自己成为了一个远近闻名的笑柄，上帝不责备男人，但人类心知肚明。

他可能需要一点外物的帮助，也许是一杯烈酒，也许是一部老电影，也许是一颗药，他的意识在不合法的道路上前进，又与尊严和道德背道而驰。

大主教打了个寒颤，蒙昧的夜在他眼前展开。他不想回去，不想听夫人寡淡的祷告，不想穿过幽暗的回廊，不想坐在那张一尘不染的桌子旁用餐。

可若不回头，前路的终点又是什么？

他想要看一眼仪表盘旁短时间，但却听到了断断续续的歌声，轻地像是呢喃，传到他耳边已被风剪碎。

他屏息听了片刻，发现那是年轻的司机在哼歌，是他并不能听懂的语言。

用他低沉而随性的声音，唱着轻佻又缱绻的曲调。

大主教想起自己好似在什么地方听到过这样的语言，可能是某个外交报告会，或者某个国际新闻，抑或是某一天他穿过花园到道路上时，这个年轻的司机在他身后短促地发出了一个含混的单音。

他不知道那是什么意思。

这是什么？他问。

一首歌。司机停下来，回答。

大声些。他说。

歌声更清晰地流入耳畔，这一次他终于听出了婉转的旋律和每一个轻巧截断的尾音。

他恍惚觉得雨滴落在脸上，太阳已经西沉，星光与道路远了。唯独这辆载着他的车像孤岛漂浮在海里，风中有哼唱。

<二> 淌过鲜艳红河

雨下得很大，天地间都嘈杂。

盖勒特坐在一堆稻草上抽烟，他很耐心，这一夜漫长，他的耐心没有尽头。

第四支烟抽到一半，他身后终于传来了猫似的呢喃和干草被挤压的簌簌声。

盖勒特回过头去，大主教正从一堆干草上茫然起身，他的眼镜早就掉落，如此昏暗的环境令他很难看清周遭。

盖勒特看着他爬起来，外袍不知去向，衬衫被解开一半，如果他自己足够敏锐，也会发现自己的腰带被抽走。

但他只是迟钝地跪坐在干草堆中央，茫然看着自己的影子。

这是哪儿？他用那种颐高气指的语气问。

你不会想知道的。盖勒特回答，说话间他走过去，俯视着那个男人。

他头发漆黑，衬托得皮肤极白，碧蓝眼睛像深邃却透明的海。而从盖勒特的角度，还能够看到他凌乱衬衫之下尖锐的锁骨与鲜红的乳头，点缀在羊羔奶似的皮肤上。

你到底——

他知道他有无数个问题与疑惑，但现在不是询问的时候，他将自己一根手指塞进他湿热的口腔，他几乎忍不住在那瞬间叹出气来。

然后他缓慢而享受地抚摸过对方的坚硬的牙床，光滑的上颚，柔韧的舌头，想象那根有些粗糙而有力的，现在正在拼命拒绝自己的舌头将会如何饥饿而急迫地缠绕在自己的阴茎上，他会舔的很认真并且很用力，用他发号施令，用他侍奉上帝的嘴巴。

他将自己松垮的裤腰拽下来，他知道这种配备给司机的廉价套装上带着豪车空调的特殊气味，但是不必担心，他有更浓烈的味道去掩盖它。

大主教的面颊感知到热度，意识到他真正在做什么，他气疯了，四肢并用来推他，打他。

但这反抗很可笑，他知道那片完全溶解在水中的药片有多么强悍，失力还只是第一阶段的反应，更何况就以这个男人的身量和力气，他不用药也没关系。

他将手从想要并拢咬合的牙齿中拿出来，然后将男人整个压在干草上，虽然他事先打扫过这里，但还是有细小的灰尘飞舞起来。

男人开始干呕，咳嗽，他苍白的面颊飞红，眼睛里溢出泪水。

你要被判绞刑！

盖勒特大声发笑，他粗鲁地骑在男人身上，双手抓着他乱动的拳头，像一副十字架似的钉着这位上帝的信徒，然后用力咬他的嘴唇，让他把无数恶毒的咒骂吞咽回去。

他原本只是想要做短暂惩罚，但主教大人的味道比他想象的还要甜美，他吮吸他的舌头，吞噬他的呼吸，啜饮他的涎液。潮湿的空气更为黏腻，他的阴茎膨胀到了极点。

他一刻也不能再忍，他不知道那个鬼鬼祟祟的黑医说的到底是不是真的，他懒得等待第二阶段的药效，他把计划放在脑后，要自己推动进程。

盖勒特松开他的嘴唇，将男人已经抽去腰带的裤子剥掉，在激烈吮吻中稍稍回神的男人想要伸腿踹他，但他使不上力气，只是轻飘飘地将脚踝递到了盖勒特的手里。

别那么急。他将男人的双腿分开，阴茎已经趾高气昂地蹭在主教大人养尊处优的腿根。主教大人有一双令人炫目的笔直长腿，雪白却不瘦削，骨感处骨感，丰腴处又丰腴。

盖勒特变成了野兽。他在男人拒绝的呜咽中从咸腻的脚踝向上舔，咬，啃噬，主教大人还在徒劳挣扎，但他愈挣扎盖勒特就愈用力，渐渐地他明白挣扎无济于事，便不敢再动。

盖勒特觉得满意，双手向男人腿间摸去，那里很瘫软，但当他手指将那团软肉攥住时，对方像触电般颤抖起来。

你这样，怎么操你的使女？他故意用粗鄙之词，压低声音，喘进主教大人的耳朵里。

男人发出一声悲鸣，向反面别过头去。

没人教过你吗？你父亲没有？你老婆也没有？还有你那个无所不能的上帝，就任凭你软成这样？

男人的眼睛闭着，泪水流入到漆黑的头发里。

那我来教你。他声音嘶哑。

雨声很大，世界是聋子。

盖勒特大汗淋漓，好像自己才是吃了禁药的那一个，事情比他想象的要艰难许多，他也还年轻，即便在心中排演一万次，也不了解实操的难度。

而着难度并不是指如何得逞，而是得逞之后如何保持理智，他粗长的阴茎已经完全塞进男人的屁股，胯部贴着柔软皮肤，他被咬着，被挤压，被谄媚地吮吸。

可能是药起效了，或者是这位高高在上的主教大人正如自己所猜测的那样亟待润泽，他不再反抗，而是喘息、发抖、将脸埋在臂肘间，腰像猫似的塌陷，将丰润的臀部高高献上。

他拉扯着男人的长发，像是武士拽着缰绳，他胯下是自己心爱的战马，这隅干草是无垠草原。

他酣畅淋漓地用力，摆动年轻而有力的腰肢，大刀阔斧似的进入进出，他甚至闭着眼睛，这样他能更清楚地听到对方未能遮掩的低低呻吟。

我就知道你会觉得爽，大人。

他弯下腰，用滚烫的胸口贴近男人仍然穿着衬衫的背脊，他听到呜咽，像是否认和拒绝。

如果你去做使女，这个教区都不愁子嗣。

他极尽侮辱，与此同时狠戾抽插，两只手穿过衣料捏着男人的乳头，揉搓、凌虐那一对小小的，硬硬的喙。

不、不要。

不要什么？他刻意问。不要操你？不要捏你顶破衬衫的奶头？不要摸你不知廉耻的鸡巴？看看你浪费了一根多么好的鸡巴，你用它干过什么？

别说了……

你怕我说？怕我告诉教会？怕我告诉全区的人？邓布利多大主教对使女根本硬不起来，他的使女直到死在殖民地都是个处子！

求求你……

好啊。盖勒特将他放开。那你得拿出求人的态度。

主教大人艰难转过身来，将嘴巴靠近那根刚刚从自己身体里抽出来的凶器，经脉狰狞的表面有一层亮晶晶的黏液，看上去更加骇人。

别嫌脏。他说。这是你自己的东西。

他满意地看着男人张开嘴巴，迟钝又痛苦地将巨大的龟头含如嘴里，他做得很不好，但即便这样，政府与凌驾的快感还是让他没忍住呻吟。

要更努力。他故作冷静地说。

主教大人紧闭的眼睛又流出泪，盖勒特看着他像个孩子似的捧着自己的阴茎，虽然这一切都是他逼迫、恐吓的后果，但他看得出男人并不像他表现出的那么拒绝，他的乳尖和阴茎一起，都高高翘起在空气中。

盖勒特心底生出了一种迫不及待的雀跃，好似被认可与肯定般，他想过这一夜的无数可能，会很暴力，会很痛苦，会见血，他们会抱在一起扭打，会一个骑着另一个挥舞拳头，但那些预想并未发生，那颗药太好了，或者说这位主教大人，从内心深处喜欢这样。

他忍不住按着男人的脑袋，用力让他把自己的阴茎吞到最深处去，他感觉到对方的喉咙在龟头上痉挛，竭尽全力想要适应这个粗暴的不速之客，大主教在挣扎，但他不肯放手。

他觉得自己快要疯了，像个野兽似的想要怒吼，长久以来压抑的欲望与情愫像是要从头顶喷薄而出，柔腻的口腔和粗糙的舌头在讨好他，那个不可一世的主教，高贵的、上帝的代言人，他早就知道那件一丝不苟长袍之下有着什么样的身体，他早就看出那双目中无人眼睛深处的落寞与渴求。

他的精液喷涌出来，亢奋地射入到主教大人的喉咙里，他被呛到，将嘴里的东西全呕出来，但喷射没有终止，黏腻而腥臭的精液又射满了他的脸颊。

他看到主教大人抖索地比自己还要厉害，他颤巍巍地用衬衫擦了擦脸和头发，眼睛发直，表情无措失神。

他向下摸了一把，男人的腿间也有水迹。

神使的躯壳，天生的婊子。

男人坐在自己的脚腕上，他向后仰了仰头，把披散在脸上的头发拨到后面，他这一头浓黑长发平日总是紧紧地束在脑后，像个冕冠般威严。

盖勒特摸了摸他湿粘的脖子，对方下意识地躲避，这个举动再度激怒了他，他将主教大人的发梢攥在手里，汗水之下有滑腻的触感。

交媾并没有终止，至少他不这么认为。主教大人的白色衬衫还穿在臂肘，只是肩膀和胸膛都裸露，并没有多少蔽体的意思。

他策划如此之久，又等待如此之久，这个机会难得，他刚刚才得手，绝不会轻易结束。

他没能尽兴，他不够满足。没能用滚烫的精液填满他的腹腔，没能让他哭爹喊娘满口God，没能把他操到此后的三天都必须岔着双腿，像个企鹅似的走过整个教区，让那些私底下觊觎他的奴隶们瞠目结舌。他不满足。

主教大人却以为噩梦完结，却又被他捉住腰肢，他浑身是汗，像块豆腐一样黏滑，在被往后拖的时候发出猫似的惊喘。

盖勒特把他翻向自己，再次分开那双长腿，他对于刚才男人的表现还算满意，于是不吝给他更多奖赏。

他用自己粗壮的武器去鞭笞他，没有怜惜与缓冲，男人不断呻吟，泪水比淫液流的还要多。

求求你，盖尔。他在猛烈的晃动中低声求饶，他知道这个名字十有八九是假的，但他不知道真的是什么，愉悦与痛苦像是那条道路般没有尽头，他只是下意识在示弱。

盖勒特的动作停顿了半秒，而后却愈发激烈，甚至用一个对于年轻人而言太过粗糙的手掌去拍打他的屁股，每打中一下大主教救在他怀中发出一声沙哑的尖叫， 同时抽搐着用双腿将他的腰夹得更紧。

如果他明天雨停之后被发现死在这里会如何？他会变成一个真正的笑柄。这国家里第一个被奸杀的大主教，他们会看到他满地流淌的精液和淫水，以推测这一夜是多么疯狂。

但他的确觉得愉悦，此前的一切教育都告诉他性交只是仪式，他懵懂把阴茎放进自己妻子身体的时候没有愉悦，在自己的妻子面前操那些女孩的时候也没有愉悦，可现在，在这个肮脏漏雨的谷仓，在布满灰尘的干草上，他像母狗一样被人按在地上，被咬，被打，被侮辱，被狠狠开拓那个本不该接受外物的甬道时，愉悦来了，疯狂的、哭叫着、充满喧嚣、他感觉自己像一个空口袋，需要很多东西来填充。

起先觉得痛苦，现在又觉得不够。

盖勒特不会让他失望，他感觉到男人的手臂开始抱着自己，他不敢用力，只是欲拒还迎地搭在肩头，他行动间盯着那双湿润的眼睛，其间的羞愤果然已经消失无踪。

我就知道。他癫狂而愉悦地说。我就知道。

他不会让大主教知道自己在说什么，对方也并不那么在乎，他只需要卖力抽打那两块烂熟的臀肉，在他湿透的肠道里面进出，一寸寸将那个隐秘的乐园碾平，让它们谄媚地缠绕着自己的阴茎，从那个紧窄的入口拖出来。

大主教颤抖不已，嘴里呻吟出混乱的字句，但这一次他无师自通地学会了索取和迎合，淫荡不堪地紧贴着罪无可赦的施暴者。

他脸上的恍惚与欢愉被盖勒特看在眼里，他又去吻他，换个姿势将他抱在胸前，托着那双浑圆肿胀的屁股套弄自己，主教大人颤抖的白皙双臂撑在他腹肌上，泪眼迷离地哆嗦个不停，他的头发从肩后滑至身前，垂到盖勒特的眼前来。

他太舒服，从蹲渐渐变成了跪，而那个一直掌握主导权的人不知何时停止了动作，看着他自己笨拙起伏，焦躁地前后挪动。

快……快点。主教大人无力地拍打着他的胸口，他知道那健硕年轻的身体之下有多少力量，他只想被那种惊风骤雨一般的力量操控。

盖勒特感到满意，他又等了几分钟，直等到主教大人不知所措地俯下身来笨拙地吻自己，从喉结到下巴，从下巴到嘴唇，从嘴唇又到鼻尖，他一边吻一边在他的腹肌上摩挲阴茎，一边颤抖，一边哀哀呻吟，这简直是意料之外的惊喜。

他尝够了惊喜，伸出手将大主教的头发拉住，然后像是翻开他的肠道一样野蛮地翻开他的嘴唇，用舌头在里面上下翻搅，吮吸出更多甜蜜的涎液。

他的双手伸到男人背后，将他挺翘的双臀用力掰开，这样能进的更深，也更猛烈，过多的淫水被挤出来，湿的像也在下雨。

盖勒特看着他失神的媚态，理智也灰飞烟灭，他毫不留情地迅速摩擦着阴茎，肉体撞击声与水声越来越急，大主教已经气若游丝，只知道徒劳抱着年轻人的肩膀，十个指尖全部深陷在紧实的肌肉里。

盖勒特愈发疯狂，粗壮的阴茎好像再度胀大一圈，耳畔的喘息加重，抱着大主教的手臂几乎用力到将他揉进身体里，他发狠猛顶，像要把这个已从圣坛上拽下来的男人用自己的巨杵永远钉在这间肮脏的谷仓之内。

最后一阵疯狂的重击之后，几乎要在情潮中溺死的大主教终于感觉到那根罪魁祸首在凶恶地喷薄出热液。

不行……不行……

他茫然拒绝，却又不知如何动作，盖勒特根本不听他的，将更多浓稠滚烫的熔岩射入到大主教的肚子里。他被烫得颤抖，骨头像是蜡做得也被融化，浑身颤抖双腿抽搐，气息吊在头顶，足有一分钟未能呼吸。  
  
两人的情欲都燃烧到了极致，感觉身体内外都是灰烬。大主教过了几乎完全禁欲的三十年，陡然情潮灭顶，被他操得奄奄一息，他明知道这个人对自己做了无可饶恕的事情，却着实没有力气逃开，再加上自己后来的迎合，他混沌的大脑简直想不出该如何应对明天。

许多粘稠微凉的液体还在顺着他无法闭合肠道往下流，但他太累了，只想要睡一觉。

可施暴一整夜的男人却不这么想，他玩味似的捻着大主教的一撮黑发，突然说了一句很奇怪的话。

红发没有罪。

大主教猛地睁开眼，他爬起半身好似突然清醒，湿漉漉的嘴唇张开，显然要反驳。

盖勒特眉头皱紧，用力一搂他的脖子，让他跌回到自己怀里。

我看到了，阿不思。他在他耳边，疯子般咬牙切齿地说。我看到它原本的颜色，多么鲜红，能拿来做圣母的长袍。他亲昵而温柔地抚摸那一头披散在光裸脊背上的秀发。

男人露出震惊而凄凉的表情，绝望地闭起眼睛。

盖勒特却捧起他的发梢，虔诚地一寸寸吻着。

他永远记得那个画面，主教大人坐在正坠落的日光里，用木勺从浴缸里舀出热水浇在头上，他浓黑的长发被水洗过，黑色落尽之后，那雪白肩胛中流淌出鲜红长河。

红是希望，红是孕育。

而他将鲜红染成纯黑，以掩饰自己内心的渴望，以躲避自己满头长发实际有多么接近那个代表着使女的囚服。

而自己残忍揭开了他高傲的伪装，脱掉了他坚实的盔甲。

他会恨我。盖勒特想。 

但是没有关系。

  
恨我吧，安吉拉。他模糊在对方耳边说。

尽情恨我。

——tbc  



	2. 下篇

<三>倾倒纯白沙漏  
  
阿不思坐在黑暗的书房里，只有一线月光透过窗帘落在地毯上。  
  
延绵多日的大雨停了，风很静，他只能听到隔壁床铺在有节律地吱呀作响，床腿与地毯小幅度地碰撞，像是人与人肌肤碰撞的放大器。  
  
他并不想听，却在这个夜里时常屏息，他的一切感官都敏锐了一千倍，他听到那个男人脚步沉重地上楼来了，粗糙的布料与布料摩擦声，几不可闻的敲门声，女人软底鞋的移动声，开门声，而后是絮絮低语，他好像听到了一声调笑，像是气球噗地漏了。  
  
而后门关上了，一楼传来了夫人沉闷的祷告声。阿不思很厌烦她的守时，这干扰了他窥探隔壁的动静，但这也很好。  
  
她什么都不会知道。  


  
时间不知道过去了多久，桌面上摆放的沙漏早已漏完，玻璃瓶上部还有几粒干瘪的白沙，阿不思用指尖轻轻敲击了一下瓶壁，沙子便跌落到底部去。  
  
他又将沙漏翻转过来。  
  
木床的呻吟止息了，他的手悬在空中，等待接下来的动静，但周遭极静谧，他几乎能听到沙子倾落和血液在自己大脑中流动的声音。  
  
过了几秒钟，也许是几分钟，一墙之隔的房间里再度响起了噪声，很模糊，很难靠猜测补全。  
  
他们应当换了地方。  
  
阿不思无法控制自己的思绪，不在床上还能在哪儿？他回忆自己曾经短暂一瞥的窄小房间，除了一张床之外就只有一只粗布单人沙发，在那上面好像不太现实。他的想象力见底，随即又想起不久前的谷仓，干草都可以，那好像地板或者沙发也没什么不行。  
  
房间里很冷，但他感觉身体莫名灼热。明明什么都无法分辨，却还是好像目睹一切、身临其境地感到羞赧。  
  
沙漏再一次漏光，他吞咽唾沫，又伸出手去。  
  
这个举动实际上是毫无意义的，因为他已经记不清自己多少次翻转它。  
  
白沙好似无尽地向底部流去。

  
  
夜色更暗，整个城市都陷入沉睡，阿不思毫无困倦地坐着，直到隔壁传来了非常轻微的噪声，他好像变成了一头野兽，没有任何响动能够逃脱他的捕捉，他甚至听到皮带搭扣彼此碰触，还有水声，他可以依此还原一个黏腻的吻。  
  
而后他听到门开了，第二节螺旋栓因为生锈而发出漫长尖细的呻吟，他们好像没有交谈，这很好，以免惊动熟睡的夫人或者厨娘。然后门关上了，沉重而拖沓的脚步由远而近。  
  
这不对。阿不思紧张地看向自己漆黑闭合的单扇门，上面挂着的十字架与神像被一丝月光照着，发出莹莹光亮。  
  
脚步声停在了门外，他不知道对方的意思，书房距离楼梯要更远，他是否走错了方向？  
  
他忘记了楼梯的位置？因为这一夜太过迷醉？  
  
浑圆的黄铜把手轻轻转动了一下，这一次他不需要屏息去听，那扇门在他眼前打开了一个狭窄的缝隙，高大的黑色影子站在外面，月光照亮他高挺苍白的鼻尖。  
  
阿不思像被钉在椅子上，他应当大声呵斥，他是这间房子的主人，这不是谁都能走进来的地方，太放肆太狂妄了，你以为你是谁？  
  
但对方并不这么想，他悄无声息地从那个缝隙中挤了进来，然后门在他身后关闭，黄铜把手咯嗒响了一声，彻底锁紧。  
  
您还没睡？他话说得恭敬，语气和表情却不，反倒上下打量，带着玩味。  
  
阿不思哑口无言，他一个人坐在黑暗中，说工作可笑，说别的更虚假，但他不能承认自己实际上是在窥探自己交付给男人的任务，那很龌龊，听上去像个变态。  
  
但对方早已猜到他的意图，他向他走过来，阿不思嗅到他身上有灼人的热度，像是刚才的激情还未消散，他就那么带着它来了。  
  
这让阿不思感觉非常难堪，他向后仰了仰头，以徒劳避开对方咄咄逼人的气息。  
  
年轻的司机却并不准备就这样放过他，他绕过宽大的书桌直接站在大主教面前，这样的高低落差让阿不思一转头就能触碰到对方的下腹部，他朝另一边扭过头，感觉自己的面颊也被蒸腾热气。  
  
您在等我？男人说。  
  
阿不思并不理会，他左手放在膝头，右手在桌面上攒成拳，他早在许多夜晚受尽辱没，知道任何回应都会让这个潜藏在自己身边只有夜晚才会显露原貌的恶魔更起兴致。  
  
您对我不放心？他接着问，伸出手来将阿不思放在桌上的右手握住，他的皮肤滚烫，手心有不符年纪的粗糙老茧，阿不思猜测过那些老茧的由来，也许是开车，但更多的，他怀疑这个年轻人曾日复一日高频率使用过枪械。  
  
没有，盖尔。阿不思声音很轻地回答。我对你很放心。  
  
那您在等什么？他戏谑地笑了，手指更发力翻转，将阿不思紧攥的拳头掰开，缠绵地与每一根手指交叉。  
  
等我来看您？年轻人压低声音，气息吹拂大主教架着金丝眼镜的单薄耳朵。您认定我一定吃不饱？  
  
阿不思闭合眼睛，他感觉喉咙很干，听来的每个声音都刺耳。  
  
您的使女比起您要差远了。但对方却接着说，另一只手绕到阿不思耳后，从一丝不苟的长袍领口探入到锁骨下面去。太僵硬，太笨拙，又很干瘪。您的夫人也不行，她皮肤像砂纸，粗硬的砂纸包裹着毫无水分的铅石。  
  
别说了。  
  
您想让我闭嘴？男人单手一颗颗解开他的纽扣，粗糙的指尖捻着他的乳头，像是想要从饱满的浆果中揉捏出香甜的果汁。那您得找点东西，压住我的舌头。  
  
他看着年轻人在自己面前弯腰，这样装模作样端坐在高背椅上的自己反而略高一些，他摘下眼镜，扶着对方的肩膀。他制服之上的纽扣冰凉，阿不思不敢用力。  
  
他缓慢而谨慎地凑上去，用自己的嘴唇去亲吻对方有些粗糙的下巴，后者躲开了，他了解这种欲擒故纵的伎俩，便追逐着去亲吻他的喉结、脖颈、锁骨中央湿漉漉有汗的肌肤。  
  
年轻人像个石像一般立着，他为了讨好对方不得不极力向前倾身，屁股离开了高背椅，他以一种很难受的姿势扶着桌子，一寸寸亲吻对方因为片刻前猛操其他人而大汗淋漓的身体。  
  
但他心底因而生起了无法解释的快感，咸涩汗液刺激着他的舌苔，他好似再度闻到了那一夜雨后灼热的气味，他像是这辈子第一次被教会了条件反射的动物，身前阴茎膨胀，身后密洞收缩。  
  
他原本避免与对方接吻，但现在却顾不得那么多，他开始用力攀着男人的肩膀向上爬，用舌头去试探对方的意思，但他仍然碰到粗糙的皮肤，男人极力仰着头，要刻意延长对他的惩罚。  
  
他摸索着去抓他粗短的金色头发，从一茬茬立着铁钉般刺手的头皮摸上去，他找不到借力的地方，手掌只是徒劳来回，他的重心开始偏移，整个人失去力气，从椅子上滑下来。  
  
他跪在地上，他连神都不曾跪过。  
  
然后就在他的膝盖触碰到地毯的瞬间，那双滚烫又有力的手将他瘫软的腰肢抱起，平整长袍下的所以衣料都皴皱起来。  
  
他想要惊叫，然而对方意外干燥又热烈的嘴唇已经印了上来。他终于决定蛮横的夺回控制权，以至于直接用舌头顶开大主教的牙齿，在这个久违的亲吻中，阿不思终于察觉到了他嘲弄下的愤怒，他的舌尖像是刀匕在自己的口腔里大杀四方，将每一寸氧气都掠走，阿不思感觉害怕想要躲避，却因而更惹怒他，被他狠狠咬在唇珠上。  
  
两个人都尝到了血的味道，但这好似才是正常的，他们隐秘的、卑劣的关系本来就不该太过和平。阿不思甚至在那个雨夜之后从黑市买了一把枪，他从未冒如此大的风险。  
  
他不知道自己为什么要买枪，他根本就不会用。  
  
杀了他。他心底有一个恶毒而细小的声音。杀了这个恶徒。  
  
他应该赞同这样的建议，他高高在上，杀一个下贱的司机并不会带来多少麻烦。  
  
那把枪就放在距离他右手最近的抽屉里，出门时他会将它夹在后腰，勃朗宁1910，装弹六发。  
  
他做好了准备，下一次如果那个男人还敢再潜入到自己的书房来，就在他的眉心开一枪。  
  
但对方没有给他机会，他很轻易地看出了这位主教的意图，他早就摸遍他的全身。  
  
别这么做。他发出警告的声音，另一只手伸过去将他瘦削的腕捏着，他的皮肤很冷，与年轻人炙热的掌心接触，令他浑身颤抖。  
  
他想要命令，想要呵斥。他不明白这个百依百顺的司机为什么摇身变成了这副模样，但他在那双眼睛里看到了火焰，就好像那根火柴至今未能熄灭一般。

  
  
年轻人将他放回椅子里，他转脸看到了桌面上摆放的沙漏，他伸出修长的食指与中指将它像高脚酒杯那样捧起然后翻倒。  
  
你的时间不多。他高高在上地俯视大主教，将胯部顶在对方流血的嘴唇上。要让我满意。  
  
阿不思知道自己在劫难逃，他只能颤巍巍伸出手来，用他无数次紧握十字架的，无数次按压在圣经上的，抚摸许多孩童的双手解开年轻司机的腰带，然后是银色纽扣与拉链，他穿着一条深蓝平角裤，缝线粗糙，布料也很单薄。  
  
他拉下松垮的裤腰，那根早已准备就绪的粗硬阴茎就弹跳出来，它竟然像是不曾使用过那样干燥，阿不思笨拙地开始吞吐。  
  
那个沙漏坚持不了多久，他知道自己如果今夜还想要睡觉，就必须要非常努力，于是他回忆起对方曾对自己所做的动作，舔弄吸吮，揉捏囊袋，炙热的肉刃挤压着他的舌尖，他讨好地在光滑地头部打转。  
  
他终于听到了年轻人享受的轻哼，手也放在了自己肩头，像是教导又像安抚似的从边缘摸到耳侧，指尖捻着耳垂，又转而掐住脸颊。  
  
大主教又痛又噎，眼睛流出泪水，他分神瞥了一眼桌角，眼看沙漏将要漏光，只能孤注一掷地将手腕粗的阴茎吞入到喉咙深处，他屏息挤压咽喉，这一招果然有效，男人的手将他的头顶按住，浓稠的精液直接顺着食道流进胃袋里。  
  
他被呛地涕泗横流，却又不敢发出声音，只能徒劳用手掌捂着嘴巴，许多黏腻的液体从他的指缝间流出来，淋漓落在地板上。  
  
阿不思弯着腰，想要尽可能呕出嘴里的东西，但男人将他的头发拽着，很冷酷地发出命令。  
  
吞下去。这不是你乞求的东西吗？全部吞下去。  
  
他不敢拒绝，只能强忍着往下咽。  
  
他天真以为这样男人就能满意，但没有想到这无非只是更多唤起男人欲望的前菜，他吞完之后又被抓着胳膊按在地毯上，微勃的阴茎被玩弄，藏在臀瓣间的后穴中被塞入了一根手指。  
  
大主教挣扎着向前爬，但那根手指显然深谙能够取悦他的命门，它毫不客气地旋转挤压，令他双腿发抖腰肢酸软，使不上一丝力气。  
  
他不想承认自己因而很轻松地感知到了巨大的快感，他甚至无法忍耐那种隔靴搔痒的酸麻，如果不是仅剩的自尊还在支撑着他，他此时早已自行摇动屁股，求着对方把坚硬滚烫的阴茎塞进来，狠狠地鞭挞他在神明注视下裸露的无耻与淫荡。  
  
但洞察一切的男人就是要享受他的自我挣扎，他漫不经心地用手指插弄，将里面搅得愈发高热松软汁水泛滥，他心里很清楚那是一个何等销魂的乐园，不过现在进去还太早，他想要一个邀请。  
  
大主教颤抖地更加厉害，他的双手紧揪着地毯，喉咙里溢出密集的隐忍呻吟，身前的阴茎已经翘到了极致，前段的裂口微微张开，流出许多透明的液体。  
  
他想要求饶，但又知道自己越是求饶就越让对方起兴。挣扎间他只能徒劳咬住自己的手腕，他已经顾不得明天会不会有人注意到这个痕迹，他敏锐的大脑停摆了，唯一的想法是痛苦和愉悦究竟何时能有一个占据上风，好结束这场折磨。  
  
年轻人发现他如此顽固反而发笑，他更卖力地捅弄那个不断收缩的甬道，此外还伸出手去帮大主教抚慰他那根基本没有使用过的阴茎。  
  
大主教舒服地无法自控，他无力地向侧倒下，两人都躺在柔软的长毛地毯上，大主教像孩子似的四肢攀在男人的胳膊上，急促地在对方肌肉贲张的身体上扭动，高潮像洪水似的来了，可他找不到出口。  
  
求你……求求你。他低声呻吟。  
  
但对方很冷酷，他知道男人在想什么，他很愤怒这是对自己的报复和惩罚。  
  
他感觉到男人的手从自己身体中拿了出去，然后抽屉被拉开，他骇然抬起头来，却感觉到空虚收缩的甬道中再度插入了什么东西。  
  
更冰冷，更粗硬。  
  
这是你想要拿来对付我的东西，大人。年轻人在他耳边冷酷地说。  
  
是那柄枪。  
  
大主教恐惧地呜咽了一声，从未有过的恐惧令他不得不再次紧紧抓住了男人的胳膊，他害怕极了，不知道男人会不会真的扣动扳机，如果他真的一丝不挂，穿肠烂肚死在自己的书房里，那才是真的丑陋。但就算在这样的情况下，理智与情欲还是产生了巨大的分歧，他越是害怕，后面就夹得越紧。  
  
荡妇。男人抽动手枪发现阻力很大，便又恶狠狠地评价他。  
  
大主教痛苦地摇了摇头，他想要反驳对方，但却又深知自己毫无立场。因为恐惧之后他真的尝到了快感，前所未有的刺激带来了一种令他感觉自己其实早已经死去的快乐，那柄坚硬的枪像是在不断扩大，撑开身体，撑裂心脏，撑碎他一成不变的面具与虚伪空洞的信仰，他感觉到这世上最危险的东西在自己湿透的身体里进出，然后火药迸发出来，轰地一声将他灵魂失散的肉体炸碎，他在不断升空的快感中找不到借力，只能将脸埋进男人胸口，用牙齿将他的一枚纽扣咬着。  
  
丝线像神志般崩裂，男人将他抱回沙发，那柄枪从他身体中掉落出来，阿不思恍惚低头看了一眼。  
  
它并没有上膛。  
  
他终于松弛下来，颓然躺在黑暗中。  
  
朦胧视线中他看到男人在一瞬不瞬地盯着自己，那双冷蓝的眼睛里满是燃烧着的火。

  
  
欲望。  
  
他不止一次听过夫人们的调笑，女人太少了，太少太少，级别很高的军人才能分配到一个无能力生育的女人，而剩下的那些，那些下等小兵，那些奴仆，那些花农，那些司机，他们憋得厉害，看到母狗都会耸腰。  
  
你就是他的那条母狗。活该，你咎由自取。这就是你龌龊的、卑鄙的交易。  
  
阿不思听到自己心里传来了很尖锐的声音。是的，他必须承认。  
  
他惧怕惩戒，惧怕丧失现在摇摇欲坠的地位，一个无法留下子嗣的大主教不会比奴隶们过得更好，他信任的主仁慈，但这个国家并不一样。  
  
你代替我去。他甚至不知道自己以何种心态说出这样的话，那一次是在车库里，没有下雨，空气很干燥，但他浑身湿的像被雨淋过。  
  
你代替我去吧，我确实不行。他无望地对年轻人说，那时他未曾疲软的阴茎还坚实地堵在自己身体里，他却说出这样的话来。  
  
他清晰看到对方从来冷静的脸上露出了不可置信的表情，震惊过后他显得嫌恶，以至于没有像往常一样亲吻自己。  
  
凭什么。  
  
我无计可施。阿不思光裸双腿躺在自己的车后座，腿间淌出黏腻液体，他凝视漆黑车顶，这样场合谈论尊严太过可笑，他干脆和盘托出。  
  
教区的耐心耗尽了，她是我的第三个使女，如果还是不行，她要死，我也一样。  
  
这句话说完后，他面前出现了年轻人冷漠的面庞，对方在黑暗中像野兽般凝视着他，一颗冰冷汗珠砸碎在大主教颊边。  
  
我帮你，你拿什么还？  
  
你想要什么。阿不思感觉到那滴汗顺着自己的脸颊流入到耳廓，砸出轰然巨响。  
  
男人用轻视地目光打量他，第一次的，他从那样炽烈的视线里看到了刻骨的鄙夷与痛恨。  
  
阿不思便将眼睛闭着，了然把酸软的双腿再度分开。

  
  
<四>打破玫瑰彩窗  
  
在来到邓布利多大主教的别墅之前，年轻的盖勒特没有被情欲纠缠过，他甚至没有发现自己的凌虐欲如此旺盛。他起初到这里来，也不是为了做这样的事情。  
  
他被千挑万选出来，又经过了重重考验才潜入到这个政权的中心，他要做的是监视他们，搜集证据，找出破绽，击垮它的心脏。  
  
邓布利多是个很好的跳板。为他铺路的战友说。那个主教比较边缘，很容易取得信任，在他身边不会轻易暴露。  
  
盖勒特翻开文件，他看到一张在大部分年迈主教中间非常年轻的面孔，白皙皮肤漆黑长发，金丝眼镜之下眼睛湛蓝，五官女人似的清秀。  
  
这种人为什么要信教？他从心感到诧异。基列有何等极端的政策和残酷的条令，大部分其中的掌权者一眼看上去就蒙昧、刻薄，而另一些则凶恶阴鸷，无论何时都像猛兽一样盯着镜头。  
  
但眼前的这一个却大不相同，他好似是从某个学校走出来的年轻教授，看上去平和又睿智，很难相信他会被这样愚昧的教条束缚，很难相信他会同意那些无视人权的法律和政策。  
  
他像是一只白鸟，落进了沥青中，被染湿了双翼，以至于只能下沉。  
  
而后他仔细看了那本文件。才了解他一生坎坷，早年父母惨死在海啸中，抚养十四年的幼妹因环境恶化带来的呼吸并发症早夭，而后弟弟失踪爱人远走，他最终将一切希望寄托予教会。  
  
可那个神又谛听什么，又为他带来了什么呢？

  
  
盖勒特常常在花园中仰望他，他站在窗边抽烟，白雾缭绕中他没有看着任何东西，他也无法从那张永远平静的面孔和透明但却仿佛遮挡一切的镜片之下读出任何情绪。  
  
后来那个因为他而被逮捕的女孩被枪顶着带走，盖勒特透过前厅的玫瑰彩窗看到他就站在那后面望着步道，破裂扭曲的玻璃将他苍白的脸分割成无数块。他从那个那些扭曲吊诡的面容中拼出了一种极其悲凄的神情。  
  
从不信神甚至恨神的盖勒特仿佛看到了玛利亚，那滴泪水从她眼眶中流出来，永远凝固在面颊。

  
  
他去买了药，融化在大主教座驾中永远准备的那瓶水中，他知道那个人最近很愁苦，不喜欢呆在别墅里，他只要把车子开到没有人的地方，这个计划就无懈可击。  
  
他不知道自己为什么要做这样的事情，理智被内心深处的野兽恐吓以至于不敢发声，他自诩此举是正义的，他在惩戒恶人，他要折断那位高贵主教的脊梁，他要试试那副看似毫无欲念的躯体到底有没有人类龌龊的本能，最重要的是，在他窥探对方沐浴，窥探对方染黑满头红发后，他开始怀疑，那位年轻英俊的、看似忠诚无比的掌权者，内心深处实际上比自己想象的还要渴求来自于精神与肉体的慰藉。  
  
而后他得到了答案，一个比他想象之外更惊人的答案。  
  
那种药他买了三片，但只用了一次，第二次就很顺从，第三次已经学会索取，人的欲念果然能凌驾一切神信，他除了不喜欢自己说话之外，所有的步骤都已无师自通地掌握。  
  
像是他生来就该侍奉什么。

  
  
这样隐秘而混乱的日子过了两个月，阿不思又在漆黑书房中等到了从隔壁来的男人。  
  
这一次他比任何一次都要急躁，直接将他从椅子上抱着摔到床上。  
  
这张床是不久前添置的，从外面搬进来的时候夫人的表情非常莫测，但阿不思不愿对她解释什么，毕竟长久以来没有床，他便在沙发上度过了无数难眠夜晚。  
  
但现在，这里变成了别墅中最隐秘的场所，他学会了在黑暗中独坐片刻，等到夫人的睡前祷告结束后，那个人便会悄无声息地从楼下，或从隔壁来。  
  
天气热了，他的长袍之下衣料也渐少，力气很大的年轻人能够轻而易举地掀开他空无一物的下摆，他不做任何准备，直接将大主教抱上书桌，文件被拂落在地，他用两根粗硬的手指捏着大主教的舌尖。  
  
我要操你。他很直白。  
  
他拉着大主教的手往下摸，长裤里面的凶器早已蓄势待发，阿不思将拉链拉开，他笨拙地俯下身想要按部就班帮他口交，但对方却没有丝毫耐心。  
  
盖勒特将他直接向后推倒，双手用力撕开长袍，昏暗中大主教雪白肤色在纯黑大理石桌面上显得极其淫靡，男人一只手搂着他的腰将他翻转过来，那纯白仿佛燃起火焰般滚烫，他俯身贴上去，快要爆炸的下身来回揉搓着大主教最柔软丰腴的双腿之间，暧昧黏腻的水声在静谧的房间内像是放大一万倍，大主教将脸埋进了双臂中，十指抓着桌沿，一双锋利肩胛翅膀似的扇动。  
  
男人用力揉捏他臀部的软肉，用力挺腰将肉刃捅进毫无准备的甬道中，他故意如此，想要让对方感知到疼痛。  
  
大主教果然脆弱地颤抖起来，但与此同时尾椎也有隐秘的快感迅速升起，他阴茎挺翘，乳头摩擦在冰凉桌面上，几处愉悦堆叠，胳膊先软了下去。  
  
男人没有给他任何缓冲的时间，他狠退狠进，横冲直撞，能够到多深就够到多深，他听到了啜泣一般的呻吟，而越是如此，那隐秘后穴就夹得越紧，令他的欲念更凶悍地燃烧起来。  
  
阿不思已经学会了自己调整姿态避免痛苦寻找快感，他知道男人一定会用几个极尽辱没的词语来咒骂他，他并不想承认那样的词汇用对方低沉的声音说出来实际上更让他欲罢不能。  
  
可男人很沉默，只是埋头操干，什么都不肯说。  
  
阿不思被他操得浑身抽搐，双手在桌面上胡乱舞动想要抓住什么，缺不小心将那只沙漏拂落，它跌碎在地毯上，白沙洒得到处都是。  
  
没人理会。  
  
男人又将他抱到床上，他今夜像是疯了，一切动作都用力到极点，用力抽插用力亲吻，舔遍大主教的全身，留下无数根本无法遮挡的伤痕与印记。而阿不思在即将爆炸的愉悦中，在对方舌头放肆狂妄的索取中，却陡然品砸到了一丝分别的意味。  
  
他忽然想起今日清晨看到的有关前线开战的新闻，那瞬间他明白这一切不会再来。  
  
快乐中忽然满上无望与辛酸，他主动去亲吻沉默的男人，却换来了更加猛烈的侵犯。  
  
你是我的。男人终于开口。我只要你。  
  
阿不思并不回答，他像溺水般在性爱的间隙用力喘息，吸吮对方汹涌而来的独特味道，他想要永远记得这一晚，还有之前一晚，再之前一晚，每一晚。  
  
这时候他才惊觉，他们未曾在阳光下碰触过。  
  
大主教修长苍白的脖颈如天鹅般向后延展，嘴巴张开发出无声而漫长的呻吟，身前的阴茎早已射无可射，双腿几乎将男人的窄腰夹断，在无数层干高潮的重叠与汇聚众，他濒死般战栗，甬道中争先恐后溢出洪流，令盖勒特也无法忍耐，全部凶悍地喷射出来。  
  
阿不思亲尝到了女人般绵长汹涌的高潮，他在长达数分钟的失神中痉挛着蜷缩在男人怀里，而后者已经满足的阴茎从他身体中滑落出来，堵塞的淫水流满床榻。  
  
她感觉到男人的嘴唇触碰着自己的耳廓，这极致快乐之后的温存令他想要转过身去与之接吻。  
  
盖勒特却将他无法动弹地紧紧抱着，他从来没有神信，却在这一刻生平第一次想要祈祷，祈祷时光回返，祈祷它能够暂停，但沙漏破碎了，它再也不能让细密白沙回流到顶端去。  
  
我只要你。他徒劳重复了一次。残酷的世界让他年轻的心变得冷硬，他从来不知道自己也会说这样幼稚的话语，但他就是被蛊惑，他冷硬坚定的心就是偏移，即便他知道自己应该鄙夷，应该痛恨，应该原理，却还是不能控制自己一次次走进这间书房来。  
  
他只能在许多个隐秘的深夜想象着那头鲜艳红发，然后将精液射入到玻璃瓶中在交给那个可怜的女孩，这是他能够平衡救人和维持可怜道德之间唯一的办法。  
  
而这扭曲的、背德的愉悦与爱意。将会在阳光升起之前，被蒸发殆尽。  
  
我要走了。男人按着他的脖子，不允许他回头看。以后恐怕不会再见。  
  
阿不思浑身都被他束缚，他动弹不得，唯独眼睛里流出泪水，这是他们之间唯独平静的一次交谈，但也是最后一次。  
  
但他还有太多的问题没有问，他甚至不知道他叫什么名字，他从哪儿来，又要到哪里去，还有他曾在那个日落时哼唱的歌曲，到底是什么意思。  
  
而对方显然不需要他的任何回应，他环抱着自己的双手放开了，嘴唇与气息也远离，他从走进这个屋子以来，甚至没有脱掉任何一件衣服。

  
  
年轻人不告而别的第二天深夜，他别墅前厅的玫瑰彩窗突然被石头砸碎，厨娘的尖叫声中阿不思奔跑下楼，地毯上静静躺着一个细长金属盒，他将盒子打开，里面是三支烟，一枚纽扣。阿不思将纽扣攥在手心，它像在阳光下晒了许多年一般温热。  
  
第三天，教会为他派来了新的司机。   
  
第二十五天，夫人带回了盖着红戳的纸条，女人们的聚会与狂欢持续了一个星期。  
  
第二十七天，邓布利多大主教被教区提升的消息传来。  
  
第三十天，邓布利多大主教被举报勾结境外政权，违抗国家条例。同日，他凭空消失的年轻司机居然出现在了首都附近的战场上，带领反叛军一夜之间摧枯拉朽般将防线推进七十公里，目击该人的士兵多达数百。

  
  
红日渐落，阿不思走出门厅，全副武装的卫士已经将别墅团团包围起来。  
  
夫人的尖叫与咒骂划破晚霞燃遍的天空。  
  
走吧。红发黑衣的大主教高昂着下巴，率先走在最前头。

  
  
<终>沐浴金色日光  
  
阿不思的脖子被套在绳索中，他知道自己很快也会在河堤上随风起舞。这个结局他并非没有想过，只是来得过快，让他觉得荒诞。  
  
夜还很深，教区甚至不愿等到天亮，蒙面的刽子手站在他身边，随时将要推开他脚下的活板门。  
  
我希望您没有什么话说。站在他面前的记录员冷漠开口。我不想写太多字。  
  
阿不思没有出声。他见过那样的记录，很潦草，也根本不会有人整理。他这一生过得困苦混沌，到结局反而看清前程，只是洞察太晚，徒增感伤。  
  
遥远处传来了枪声，然后是咒骂与惊叫，他听到了熟悉的引擎咆哮愈近，于是抬起头来。  
  
前脸如同鳄鱼一般霸道的黑车正穿过枪林弹雨向他飞驰而来，他透过碎裂的玻璃窗看到了那张熟悉的脸，他单手握着方向盘，另一只手挎着机枪，枪口不断冒出白热的火光，扫射那些想要冲上来制约他的卫士。  
  
阿不思忽然想要发笑，他想要笑自己对于那个年轻人的猜测如此精准，他开车也握枪，手心比身上的任何一寸皮肤都要粗粝。  
  
然后悬挂着他的那根绳子断裂了，他轰然落下，他的座驾横在面前，轮胎冒出刺鼻白烟。  
  
大雨一般的子弹乒乓砸中金属车门，他被抓着手腕拖进车里。他也反手将男人滚烫的手腕捉住，像是在卷走他父母的那场海啸中，惊风骇浪灭顶而来，但他捉住了一根桅杆。  
  
车子再度发动起来，将一切混乱与错杂都抛在浓烈的尾气之后。

  
  
天光开始渐亮，血一般鲜红的长发飘荡在冷风中，男人在猛踩油门的间隙凑过来强悍地亲吻他，炙热的情愫与与阳光一起在他的四肢百骸中翻涌。于是他癫狂而放肆地，这一生都未曾如此快乐地大笑起来。  
  
而笑间，泪如雨下。  
  
——END  
  
爽完了！一滴不剩  
  
gg唱的是这首歌（点链接听：https://music.163.com/#/song?id=22627075&autoplay=true&market=baiduhd）边开车边哼这首曲子的gg，十个大主教听了，十一个都要叛神（bushi  
  



End file.
